La Mia Vita nell'Akatsuki!
by Rein Weiss Ritter
Summary: Cosa succede se due ragazzi del mondo reale entrano nel mondo di Naruto, e sono accettati nell'Akatsuki? Scritta insieme con un amico...
1. Chapter 1

AKATSUKI FAN FICTION!!!!

Capitolo 1: Nuovi arrivi

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Naruto e gli altri… altrimenti avrei chiamato la serie "Akatsuki"!

* * *

Una normale mattinata nella base dell'Akatsuki, il gran leader Pain (o Pein) era sveglio e cercava di prepararsi ad una giornata che sicuramente non lo avrebbe rilassato, a causa di un preciso compagno…

"Speriamo che oggi Tobi sia calmo…perché…-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! – Ma che co succede???" Un rumore assordante fece spaventare Pain (o Pein) che corse al piano di sopra e trovando tutti gli altri davanti alla stanza di Sasori, arrivò fino ad una porta semi distrutta…

"Appena li prendo li torturo per tutta la vita …" disse Itachi a braccia conserte.

"Almeno hai messo le lenti a contatto?" li chiese Kisame.

"Itachi, lasciami Tobi… _Lo voglio mangiare…_" protestò una specie di pianta a forma di cono.

"Adesso chi sborsa i soldi per riparare la stanza?" disse uno spilungone mascherato.

"Kakuzu, non me ne fe un co di chi pagherà per questa base di ma!" urlò l'unica persona "normale" del gruppo.

Dalla porta semi distrutta uscì un biondino/a con un braccio che reggeva l'altra persona che era uscita, quest'ultimo aveva i capelli rossi…

"Che male… stavolta non è colpa mia, un!" urlò Deidara.

"Invece sì…"

"Zitto Sasori! Non ho fatto niente io! E' colpa di Tobi, un!"

"Non è vero! Tobi è un bravo ragazzo e…" un ragazzino mascherato sbucò dalla nube di fumo.

Tobi non fece in tempo a finire la frase perchè fu lanciato da Deidara, e andò a scontrarsi contro Itachi, e guardandoselo arrivare contro, lo fisso con aria furibonda allungando una mano:

"Noooooooo! Tobi è un bravo…"

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Troppo tardi…

Pain (o Pein) entrò nella stanza e chiese:

"Che è successo… e che ci fanno quei due corpi per terra?" indicando verso il pavimento.

Sasori si girò e guardando due corpi stesi sul pavimento ebbe un sussulto…

"Ma chi sono… forse posso utilizzarli per fare delle marionette…" disse strofinandosi le mani.

"No, fermo…O_ggi non ho fatto colazione… Li voglio mangiare…"_

I due iniziarono a camminare, poi a correre, fino a scontrarsi contro un muro di carta di giornale…

Entrambi si girarono di scatto guardando Konan con aria furibonda, indicando i due corpi che si stavano alzando. Erano due ragazzi vestiti in modo alquanto strano, e dopo delle piccole pacche sulle gambe per togliersi la polvere, si guardarono intorno con aria interrogativa e impaurita.

"Ehi Davide, dove siamo?" chiese uno dei ragazzi all'altro.

"Simone, che ne so! Sto posto fa schifo è pieno di polvere, ma chi lo pulisce !!" esclamò l'altro.

Pain (o Pein) si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, e con voce da spavaldo esclamò:

"Vi trovate nella base dell'Akatsuki."

I ragazzi si girarono verso un uomo alto con dei piercing sul naso.

"Che cos'è?"

"Un'organizzazione criminale che cerca di conquistare il mondo catturando i Demoni e…"

Simone lo interruppe.

"Ho capito! Siamo in InuYasha!"

Uno dei ragazzi spiccò un salto quasi da toccare il soffitto... e ricadendo piego un'asse del pavimento che andò a sbattere contro il volto di Tobi, appena rialzato.

Tutto l'Akatsuki sweatdroppò. (verbo che utilizzerò spesso per indicare l'azione della classica gocciolina che scende dalla testa degli interessati)

"Ma che dici, forse siamo in Death Note!"

L'altro ragazzo saltò e urlò dalla gioia, iniziando a fare una specie di danza sconosciuta.

Non fecero in tempo a rialzarsi che i membri dell'Akatsuki ricaddero per terra.

Alzandosi a stenti, Pain ( o Pein) disse ai due:

"No, adesso vi aiuto… volpe a nove code…"

"Visto Davide! Siamo in Pokèmon… Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

I due ragazzi iniziarono ad urlare.

Deidara si rialzò e con una vena ingrossata che usciva da una tempia urlò nella stanza:

"ZITTI!!!! Siamo in Naruto!!!!"

I due ragazzi si fermarono, alzando un "Oooh" di comprensione e di stupore.

"Preferivo InuYasha…"

"Io Death Note…"

Mentre i ragazzi, delusi dalla scioccante notizia, complottavano tra loro, Pain (o Pein) si rivolse a Deidara.

"Raccontami tutto…"

Fece un profondo respiro e inizio a spiegare:

"Allora, io ero andato da Sasori per "parlare come sempre e soprattutto normalmente senza litigare e provocare esplosioni" sull'arte, quando Tobi entrò nella stanza urlando e saltando come un matto, un. Aveva in mano una sorta di pulsante, con scritto NON PREMERE, ASSOLUTAMENTE , un. Io presi quella cosa dalle mani di Tobi e in quello stesso momento ci fu una grand'esplosione. Forse Tobi l'ha premuto, un…"

Alzatosi appoggiando la testa al muro Tobi si girò verso Deidara:

"Non è vero Deidara. Tobi è un bravo ragazzo! Tobi non ha premuto il pulsante! È stata una delle tue bocche, l'ho visto!"

"Osi affermare che una mia mano ha combinato tutto questo macello ???"

Iniziarono a picchiarsi… intanto Pain (o Pein) si rivolse ai due ragazzi.

"Volete far parte dell'Akatsuki?"

Tutti (eccetto Pain (o Pein)) urlarono "Che cosa???".

"Sì, voglio altri corpi… ermh, membri per la conquista del mondo…"

I due ragazzi, dopo una lunga discussione, si avvicinarono all'uomo piercing e con un segno di capo annuirono.

"Bene, domani mattina ci sarà una sfida contro uno di noi. Adesso andate a dormire… naturalmente sul divano…"

I ragazzi furono scortati dalla pianta che cammina fino ad una porta con scritto "SGABUZZINO".

"E noi dovremmo dormire qui dentro?" replicarono.

La pianta innervosita si girò lentamente: "Si, e meglio se fate i buoni, _perchè a me piacciono i buoni…"_

* * *

Finito il primo capitolo!!!

Adesso aspettate per il secondo…

Chi vincerà tra i due nostri "eroi" e lo sfidante misterioso?

ITACHI: "Poco importa…"

AUTORE 1: "E così… allora li affronterai tu!"

ITACHI: "Cosa?"

KISAME: "Dai, sarà facile battere quei due marmocchi!"

AUTORE2: "E se combattesse senza le lenti a contatto?"

AUTORE1: "Buon'idea!"

ITACHI: "Nooooooooo, tutto, ma non toglietemi le lenti!!!"

AUTORE1: "Allora combatterai nel prossimo capitolo… senza lenti!"

ITACHI: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

AKATSUKI FAN FICTION

Capitolo 2: La Sfida

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Naruto… altrimenti sarei io il protagonista!

* * *

Per i nostri nuovi arrivati la notte fu una delle più dure: lo stanzino di un metro x un metro ricordava a Simone una puntata di Futurama, per Davide era un inferno… nessuna finestra aiutava a respirare ai due ragazzi, solo una debole luce di una candela schiariva i loro svolti spaventati.

Per tutta la notte non pensarono ad altro che alla sfida che l'indomani avrebbero dovuto superare…

Come poteva essere ? Dura? Una stupidaggine? Non riuscirono a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, non solo perché erano spaventati da quello che poteva succedere la mattina dopo, anche perché un rumore seguito da : "Tobi è un bravo rag…." Li disturbava ogni momento…

Quando la candela si spense una pianta bicolore aprì la porta con una testata, entrando a grandi passi… ( ne fece solo uno perché la stanza era piccola).

L'essere li condusse per strani corridoi che sembravano non avessero fine..

"Dovete ci stai portando??" chiese Simone camminando a grandi passi.

"Dovete fare colazione… _Anche se a te non serve… slurp_" guardando Simone.

"P-perché mi stai fissando?"

"Niente…"

Scesero delle scale malmesse e arrivarono in cucina, una stanza dove anche un cieco poteva arredarla meglio: un tavolo rettangolare con esattamente 15 sedie, dove una sedia era bucherellata, un'altra c'era scritto a lettere cubitali quasi incomprensibili "TOBI, il bravo ragazzo", ed un'altra dove una parte del tavolo era rotta, come se fosse stata morsa da uno squalo.

Appena entrati usci dal nulla un ragazzo mascherato con una ciotola in mano che, vedendo i tre entrare nella stanza, si precipitò verso la sedia cui era scritto "TOBI, il bravo ragazzo" urlando:

"Questo posto è di Tobi !! Il bravo ragazzo perché io sono un bravo ragazzo"

Un po' spaventati e un po' divertiti da quell'essere si avvicinarono a due sedie e si sedettero…

Sul tavolo c'erano una scodella di cereali e un succo d'arancia… I due ragazzi iniziarono a mangiare, alzando la testa di tanto in tanto verso quel ragazzo che beveva il suo latte tramite una cannuccia e quella pianta che li fissava con occhi affamati.

Intanto si sentiva brontolare Itachi, cose del tipo "Maledizione, dove sono le mie lenti".

Dopo che Tobi e Zetsu uscirono, il gran leader Pain (o Pein) chiamò i due ragazzi.

"Se avete finito, venite fuori…" ordinò il ninja con i piercing.

"Aspetta… ma tu chi sei?" chiese Davide.

"Come chi sono… ma allora oltre che strani siete anche beoti, sono il Capo!" disse Pain (o Pein).

"Ma ieri non avevi i capelli lunghi!" commentò Davide.

"Ho cambiato look!" disse irritato il leader.

Così il ninja dai capelli arancio uscì dalla stanza seguito dai due ragazzi…

"Forse si mette una parrucca…" disse sottovoce Simone.

"Non è che è un travestito?.."

I due ragazzi, dopo aver percorso altri 20 minuti buoni di corridoi, uscirono inondati da una forte luce che li obbligò a portarsi le mani sugli occhi. Abituarsi alla luce fu difficile, ma dopo un po' riuscirono a levare le mani dagli occhi, e si trovarono di fronte a tutti i membri dell'Akatsuki.

Il capo si fece avanti, con vicino Itachi.

"Allora, se volete entrare a far parte del nostro gruppo dovete far cadere a terra lui, – indicando Itachi – potete fare tutto quello che volete per vincere questa sfida. Capito?" disse il gran leader tutto d'un fiato.

I due ragazzi annuirono.

"Bene, adesso cominciate!" urlò Pain (o Pein).

Dopo ciò Itachi si lanciò subito verso i due ragazzi che, impauriti, scapparono in direzioni opposte.

Itachi spaesato, o forse non ci vedeva, arrestò la sua corsa guardando i ragazzi che correvano verso un albero.

"Adesso che facciamo?" chiese Davide.

"Fammi vedere…" rispose Simone cacciando un portatile da chissà dove.

"Come co hai fatto?" imprecò Davide.

"Segreti da scrittore. Per perdonarmi, tieni." disse Simone porgendo un lettore MP3.

"Forte!" replicò Davide prendendo il lettore.

Intanto che Simone digitava velocemente al computer, si vedeva la testa di Davide che faceva headbanging da dietro l'albero.

Dopo qualche secondo Simone diede delle spiegazioni a Davide. Dopo, usciti dal loro nascondiglio, caricarono verso Itachi, ma deviarono le loro direzioni verso gli altri. Simone afferrò per il braccio Tobi, mentre Davide prese la falce di Hidan, trasportandosi anche il ninja dai capelli argentati.

"Che vuoi fare con Tobi?" chiese il ninja lecca-lecca.

"Brutta ma, co vuoi fare di ??" sbraitò Hidan.

I due ragazzi si misero davanti ad Itachi che spaesato per la velocità dei due ragazzi, evitò per poco la falce con un salto laterale. Si voltò di scatto e prese con una mano il collo di Tobi e con l'altra quello di Hidan, che era stato scaraventato insieme alla falce.

"Che cosa volete fare?" disse il ninja cieco.

"Aspetta, io sono Tobi. Tobi è un…" urlò il ninja mascherato.

"Co Itachi, aspetta!" imprecò il ninja dai capelli argentati.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Brutto ce ma che co faiii…"

Troppo tardi… Itachi fece cadere i due corpi a terra e con aria soddisfatta si girò verso il suo capo dicendo "Fatto…". Quando si voltò vide il volto di Simone con un sorriso sgargiante.

"E tu cosa ci fai qui ???" domandò Itachi

"Ti batto!!" rispose Simone allungando le braccia. Itachi si sentì spingere. Cercò di mantenere l'equilibrio facendo qualche passo indietro, ma inciampò in qualcosa e cadde…

Davide si rialzò da terra sbattendo le mani sulle gambe per togliersi la polvere, guardò Simone con aria soddisfatta e poi entrambi si girarono verso il gruppo

"The winner is….. NOI!!" urlarono.

Osservando Itachi per terra che rimaneva immobile con le mani in tasca, i membri dell'Akatsuki si spaventarono per la potenza dei due ragazzi indietreggiando.

Pain (o Pein) fu l'unico a rimanere fermo e disse…

"Come avete fatto?"

"Prima avevo visto in Internet un capitolo in qui Kakashi scopre il punto debole di Itachi, in altre parole che è totalmente cieco. Così…" spiegò Simone.

"…ne abbiamo approfittato. Lui l'ha spinto, mentre io da dietro gli facevo uno sgambetto!" continuò Davide.

Tutti i membri dell'Akatsuki rimasero a bocca aperta, mentre Kisame cercava di consolare Itachi, inutilmente.

"Come è successo! Io, Itachi Uchiha, il grande ninja del rigoroso clan Uchiha, perdere in questo modo!" disse piangendo il ninja con la coda.

"Dai, non fare così…" cercava di consolarlo il ninja squalo.

Pain (o Pein) si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, che al momento stavano festeggiando, porgendogli due mantelli e due anelli.

"Bene, avete vinto, adesso indossate questo. Ora siete membri dell'Akatsuki." disse il gran leader.

"EVVIVA!!!" urlarono i due ragazzi, dopo essersi messi i vestiti.

"Oggi pomeriggio ci saranno le presentazioni ufficiali. Adesso entriamo che è ora di pranzo…" disse Pain (o Pein).

AUTORE1: "Finito!"

AUTORE2: "Che succederà dopo?"

DEIDARA: "Non hai letto? Ci saranno le presentazioni, un!"

AUTORE2: "Giusto!"

AUTORE1: "Al prossimo capitolo! E ricordate…"

TOBI: "TOBI E' UN BRAVO RAGAZZO!!!"

DEIDARA: "ZITTO, UN!"


	3. Chapter 3

AKATSUKI FAN FICTION

Capitolo 3: Presentazioni

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Naruto.

Terzo giorno di prigionia dentro la base dell'Akatsuki.

Era l'ora di pranzo e in cucina erano tutti pronti per decidere chi doveva cucinare quel giorno.

Secondo una lista menzionata da Sasori, toccava a Zetsu cucinare. Dopo aver sentito ciò, solo i due ragazzi e Tobi rimasero in cucina.

"Ehm… ho da fare… scartoffie da scrivere… Konan, vieni con me!" disse il gran leader seguito da Konan.

"Io devo creare, sono un artista, un!" affermò Deidara.

"Devo fare manutenzione…" parlò Sasori.

"Io vado in piscina…" disse Kisame.

"Vado a cercare le mie lenti…" affermò Itachi.

"Co!! Non mangerò cibo del co cucinato da quella co di pianta di ma!!" urlò Hidan.

"Non ho fame…" commentò Kakuzu.

I due ragazzi bisbigliarono tra loro.

"Perché sono tutti scappati?" chiese Simone.

"Non so, provo a chiederlo a lui…" rispose Davide guardando Tobi.

Davide si girò verso il ninja mascherato e lo chiamò. Tobi si girò e si spostò con la sedia per avvicinarsi.

"Che c'è?" chiese euforico il ninja bimbo.

"Perché sono tutti scappati?" richiese Davide.

"Oh, fanno sempre così quando cucina Zetsu!" rispose Tobi.

Dopo che i rimanenti si misero al proprio posto, Zetsu portò sul tavolo una ciotola e iniziò a riempire i piatti…

Sembrava normale carne, così Simone diede una prima forchettata, seguito poi da Davide…

"Mio Dio…" disse Simone.

"BUONO!" urlò Davide.

"Vi piace?... _E' carne umana!_" aggiunse la pianta cannibale.

I due ragazzi restarono a fissare Zetsu mentre Tobi si allontanava dalla tavola…

Le forchette cederono contemporaneamente…

"Cos'e non vi piace la carne del contadino qui di fianco ? _Era lui..._"

Scoperta la provenienza della carne, i due ragazzi fuggirono da quell'orribile tavolo andando in bagno a vomitare mezz'ora… Persero la cognizione del tempo per quanto furono stati al bagno.. quando uscirono, Sasori li incrociò e con degli occhi da chi sapeva cosa provavano bisbigliò "Poveretti…".

Anche se nello stomaco non c'era più niente, quell'orribile gusto di carne affumicata trafelava ancora per il loro alito, portandoli ad altri vomiti continui. Superato questo choc ( in parte ), i due malcapitati si diressero verso la sala dove trovarono tutti i membri dell'Akatsuki.

"Bene, le presentazioni! Come avete ben capito, io sono il capo e… Che c'è?" il gran leader Pain (o Pein) fu interrotto.

"Volevo chiedere… se non sei Nagato né Yahiko… chi sei?" chiese Simone.

"Non t'importa! Aspetta i prossimi capitoli!" rispose alterato il gran capo.

"Io sono Konan, l'unica femmina del gruppo, e non farti certe idee!" disse la ninja dai capelli blu, dando un'occhiataccia a Davide ( mmmh).

"Io sono Sasori… sono una marionetta e… si?" disse il ninja dai capelli rossi.

"Perché sei stato ucciso da Sakura?" chiese Davide.

"Chiedilo a Kishimoto…" rispose Sasori con calma.

"Io sono Deidara, un. Sono un artista e mi piace far esplodere le cose, un!" disse il ninja ambiguo.

"Ma sei maschio o femmina?" chiese a bruciapelo Simone.

Tutti quelli vicini a Deidara si spostarono tranne Tobi:

"Visto ragazzi? Io l'ho sempre detto che Deidara aveva qualcosa che non andava! Infatti…" fu interrotto da un calcio di Deidara.

"IO SONO UN MASCHIO, UN! CAPITO?" rispose incato IL ninja biondo.

Furibondo si alzò dalla sedia scaraventandola al muro, che esplose creando una voragine grande parecchi metri.

I due ragazzi spaventati da quel uomo/donna con una tale forza che avrebbe fatto invidia anche a Rambo, si alzarono cercando una via di fuga, ma Deidara fu piu' veloce di loro. Con un salto superò il tavolo e si scaraventò sui ragazzi, ma fu bloccato da Zetsu:

"Se dobbiamo proprio ucciderli, _me li mangio io_"

"NON INTROMETTERTI RAZZA DI ZUCCHINA TROPPO CRESCIUTA, UN !!!"

Si alzò Pain ( o Pein) e con un pugno spaccò il tavolo facendo cadere Deidara sul pavimento.

"Mettetevi a sedere voi due, altrimenti lo dico alla mamma.". (La mamma è Konan!)

La riunione continuò:

"Non serve dire chi sono, già sapete tutto…" disse Itachi non curante.

Simone aveva cacciato da sotto il mantello uno striscione con scritto Sei il migliore! Picchia Sasuke da parte mia! W gli odiatori di Sasuke! .

"Io mi chiamo Kisame, non fate domande tipo: "Tuo padre è Lo Squalo ?" o "Dov'è la tua pinna?"…" disse Kisame lanciando un'occhiataccia verso Davide che era pronto a parlare.

"Co, questa stupidaggine è inutile, ma! Dovete solo sapere che mi chiamo Hidan e se non vi convertite, Jashin vi ucciderà brutti si!" urlò il ninja "religioso" facendo impaurire i due ragazzi.

"Hidan, non essere così cattivo… Io sono Kakuzu e sono…" le parole furono bloccate da un colpo sordo. Simone aveva fatto cadere delle monete quando riponeva il cartellone anti-sasuke nella tasca… Kakuzu si paralizzò e fissò le monete girare, e girare, e girare finché non si fermarono.

Nel momento in cui Simone si abbassava per recuperarle, Kakuzu spuntò da sotto il tavolo fissando Simone, che impaurito, si fermò.

Si guardarono per alcuni minuti che parvero infiniti, fino a quando Kakuzu non si andò a sedersi al suo posto chiedendo scusa. Allora Simone guardò per terra, le monete non c'erano più…

"HEI RIDAMMI I SOLDI!!!"

Tutti guardarono Kakuzu che giocava con i soldi, mentre Davide fissava Tobi, che gemeva come un bambino che doveva ricevere un nuovo giocattolo.

Infine si alzò l'uomo lecca-lecca urlando:

"Io sono Tobi! Tobi è un bravo ragazzo!"

Mise un piede sul tavolo rotto, mettendosi in una posa da super eroe.

"Io sono Zetsu… _e non soffro di doppia personalità…_" disse la pianta bicolore, provocando sguardi perplessi da parte dei due ragazzi.

"Bene, dovete sapere che le missioni in cui partecipiamo sono in coppia, che sono prestabilite da me e solo me… Adesso, tu – indicando Simone – sarai in coppia con Zetsu, tu – indicando Davide – sarai con Tobi.". spiegò il gran leader.

Dopo ciò Tobi saltò dal tavolo e andò ad abbracciare Davide iniziando a chiamarlo sempai, mentre Zetsu si avvicinava a Simone dicendogli: "Non preoccuparti… _Io non mangio i compagni di squadra..._". facendo impaurire i ragazzo occhialuto.

"Adesso, Zetsu vi mostrerà le vostre camere…" disse Pain (o Pein).

I due ragazzi seguirono la zucchina, che li condusse alle loro camere.

"Ecco le vostre camere… _Spero che vi piacciano…_" disse andandosene.

Era appena iniziata una nuova vita per i due ragazzi… fatta di missioni e di convivenze strane…

AUTORE1: "Finito anche questo!"

HIDAN: "Adesso co inventi?"

AUTORE2: "Forse delle giornate tipo dei singoli membri?"

AUTORE1: "Interessante… ma la prima missione è meglio!"

KAKUZU: "Ma facendo parte di questa storia sono pagato?"

AUTORE2: "NO!"

KAKUZU: "COSA???"


	4. Chapter 4

AKATSUKI FAN FICTION

Capitolo 4: La Prima Missione

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Naruto.

* * *

Era passata una settimana da quando i due ragazzi, divenuti membri dall'Akatsuki, erano giunti nel mondo di Naruto. Erano riusciti a convivere in quello strano posto insieme ad altrettanti strani personaggi… Erano riusciti ad abituarsi alle varie esplosioni, imprecazioni e problemi derivanti dall'iperattività di un preciso personaggio, QUEL personaggio.

Al momento i due ragazzi giocavano a poker con Kakuzu e Deidara, uno che non sganciava per niente e uno/a che vinceva ogni mano… una coppia perfetta!

Quando si avvicinò la pianta bicolore, si rivolse verso Simone…

"Simone, ti vuole il gran capo…_ Anche te, Davide_" disse Zetsu.

I due ragazzi si guardarono in faccia, si alzarono e andarono verso la stanza del capo… Konan era sulla porta.

"Il capo vi aspetta…" disse aprendo la porta.

I due novellini entrarono nella stanza. Era diversa dalle altre stanze, spaziosa, pulita, ordinata, con una strana macchina nel fondo… Dalla finestra non trafelava neanche un filo di luce, i due parevano essere soffocati da quel buio che li avvolgeva, aiutati solo da una luce che proveniva da una lampada sulla scrivania del gran leader, rendendolo più misterioso illuminandogli la faccia.

"Bene, sedetevi…" parlò il gran leader, indicando due sedie.

Simone e Davide avanzarono andandosi a sedere.

"Che c'è?" chiesero entrambi.

"Oggi avrete la vostra prima missione…" cominciò Pain (o Pein).

I due ragazzi si eccitarono. Da quando erano entrati nel gruppo Tobi aveva parlato di missioni per loro due…

"Chi dobbiamo uccidere?" chiese Davide.

"Quale demone dobbiamo prendere?" aggiunse Simone.

"Nessuno delle due cose… è una missione delicata… dovete…" il gran capo diventò drammatico.

"Dobbiamo?" ripeterono i due novellini avvicinandosi guardando la faccia del leader.

"Dovete… fare la spesa…"finì di parlare Pain (o Pein).

Dopo aver sentito ciò Simone cadde dalla sedia dallo stupore, mentre Davide urlò "COSA?" alzandosi di scatto.

"Ecco a voi i soldi e la lista... adesso andate!" ordinò il gran capo indicando la porta.

Davide prese l'occorrente dalla scrivania e trascinò fuori dalla stanza Simone con la forza.

L'unica volta che erano usciti dal portone principale era stata quando dovevano sfidare Itachi per poter entrare nel team, la seconda volta per loro parve come la prima.

Respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca, scoprirono che la base si trovava in cima a una montagna, ben nascosta nel bosco. Konan mentre richiudeva la porta d'ingresso sussurrò ai ragazzi che si guardavano intorno "La montagna è alta più di quanto immaginate, quindi datevi una mossa, visto che non sapete volare potete usare le scale che sono dietro l'orto di Zetsu" indicando una specie di quadrato verde, ma, piu' che verde pareva marrone: tutte le piante erano opache e ammosciate al suolo, nessuna con un fiore, ne un frutto.

"Dopo esser scesi dalla montagna troverete un villaggio non lontano da qui, se casomai non lo trovate chiedete a un passante, buona fortuna, e mi raccomando… TORNATE VIVI!!" dopo quelle parole richiuse la porta alle sue spalle lasciando i ragazzi nello sconforto…

"E davvero noi dovremmo scendere tutti questi gradini ??? Ma sono un'infinità!! Non arriveremo mai in tempo !!"esclamò Davide.

"Non preoccuparti, se la speranza è l'ultima a morire, possiamo farcela" disse Simone.

Il sole era alto nel cielo, e della fine della scalinata nessuna notizia. Credevano di non farcela i due novelli, ma pensando allo sguardo del capo Pain ( o Pein) si impegnarono per concludere la missione nel migliore dei modi…

Videro dopo molto tempo, un piccolo villaggio. Catapecchie di casa ammassate ognuna sull'altra, strade piccole e strette, però era molto affollata. I vecchi parlottavano passandosi la pipa tra di loro, i bambini giocavano con le biglie, e non mancavano i piccoli ninja che si allenavano.

Chiesero a un ragazzo dove potevano trovare un supermercato…

"Trovare supermercato tu vuoi?? A braccio di ferro devi battermi!!" disse il ragazzo.

Davide prese Simone per un braccio e lo portò lontano da quel bambino "Dai abbiamo battuto Itachi che è il piu' forte del clan Uchiha… Secondo te non possiamo battere un marmocchio come quello?" disse Davide.

"Va bene dai pero' lo sfidi tu che io non ho voglia" continuò Simone annoiato.

Il giovane condusse i ragazzi in un vicolo stretto e buio, popolato da molti altri ragazzi che, quando videro gli stranieri, fuggirono a ripararsi dietro dei barili..

Un bambino che doveva avere almeno 5 anni sussurrò allo sfidante "Ti presento Twonka, il piu' forte del nostro villaggio!!" mostrando la mano.

Davide rispose "Ciao, sono Davide, un membro dell'Akatsuki"

A quel nome il bambino contrasse subito la mano, nei suoi occhi si poteva leggere benissimo il terrore che lo invadeva. Si allontanò camminando all'indietro, piano piano, dal tavolino fino ad entrare in una casa…

Il ragazzo che sfidò Davide gli sussurrò "Battermi più non voglio… in fondo alla strada supermercato trovi" dopo aver parlato, si allontanò dai ragazzi ed entrò in una casa, seguito dagli altri bambini…

"Boh" sussurrò Simone a Davide…

Le indicazioni erano giuste, entrarono in un supermercato con tanto di porte automatiche.

"Dai, vediamo che dobbiamo prendere…" disse Simone.

Davide iniziò con il primo della lista.

PAIN: Kit manutenzione piercing, giochi da tavolo, scorta per un mese di cibo.

"Ok per il kit e la scorta di cibo… ma i giochi da tavolo?" chiese Davide.

"Semplice! Io lo so, ma visto che è spoiler dovete leggere il manga!" disse Simone.

"Ma se nel capitolo precedente hai menzionato due nomi, ed è spoiler!" replicò Davide.

Ma Simone non lo sentiva, era già partito a prendere tutte le cibarie, mentre Davide andò a prendere il kit e i giochi. S'incontrarono nel reparto frutta e consultarono di nuovo la lista.

KONAN: Make-up, Tè, profumi.

Una lista decente per una femmina, si divisero e andarono a prendere la roba, incontrandosi nel reparto salumeria.

KAKUZU: Filo, salvadanaio.

"Uh, così poco… mi sembra strano…" disse Davide.

"Guarda che Kakuzu è un tirchio! Guarda per terra cercando delle monete perse… pure avido…" commentò Simone.

Il ragazzo occhialuto prese un salvadanaio e ci mise dentro una moneta.

"Chissà che faccia sarà appena prenderò questo e lo scuoterò…" rise Simone.

Dopo aver messo il filo nel cestello, guardarono ancora una volta il foglio.

HIDAN: Cerotti, Bibbia di Jashin.

"Adesso chi la trova la bibbia! Almeno i cerotti ci sono… cosa?" disse sorpreso Davide.

Aveva notato un pacco di cerotti con scritto "I cerotti preferiti da Jashin, con dentro la Bibbia di Jashin edizione speciale!". I due ragazzi sweatdropparono prendendo il pacchetto. Guardarono ancora una volta la lista.

TOBI: Succhi di frutta, Lego, Lecca-lecca.

"Un cattivo che gioca ancora con i Lego…" disse Simone.

"Guarda che stai parlando di Tobi…" commentò Davide.

"Giusto…" finì Simone.

Prendendo i giocattoli ed una confezione gigante di lecca-lecca i due ragazzi avevano ancora 4 persone da accontentare.

SASORI: Chiodi, Martello.

Conoscendo Sasori, almeno avendo saputo qualcosa da lui, di sicuro servivano per costruire altre marionette. Preso tutto, guardarono ancora una volta la lista provocandogli un forte dolore al collo.

ITACHI: Lenti a contatto, Smalto viola, Collirio, Cerotti.

"Ecco perché ultimamente si lamentava…" rifletté Simone.

FLASHBACK: Simone stava leggendo un libro nella sua camera quando entrò Itachi e andò a sbattere contro la sedia, inciampando poi contro il letto cadendo a terra. "Che hai?" chiese Simone. "Non trovo le mie lenti, ed ho finito il collirio… ho gli occhi che bruciano…" si lamentò Itachi uscendo dalla stanza, ma Simone non aveva sentito, ma sospirò una sola parola… "Baka…"

FINE FLASHBACK.

Davide prese l'occorrente mentre Simone stava ridendo da solo. Stavolta Davide alzò il braccio per vedere la lista.

DEIDARA: Coca-cola, Sprite, Pepsi, Argilla.

"Vabbè per l'argilla… ma queste bevande?" chiese Simone.

"Forse gli servono per ispirarsi… secondo me li beve per stare dietro a Tobi…" disse ridacchiando Davide.

Presa la roba, i due ragazzi erano felici nel vedere la fine della lista.

ZETSU: Concime, bottiglie d'acqua minerale, terra.

I due novellini guardarono la lista stupendosi. Cosa avrebbe mai voluto una pianta? Raccolta la roba, guardarono con felicità la fine.

KISAME: Mangime per pesci, Bistecche.

"Adesso sono confuso… a che gli serve il mangime?" chiese Davide.

"In camera ha un pesce rosso… troppo strano…" disse Simone molto perplesso.

I due ragazzi quasi esultarono dopo aver finito la lista. Adesso dovevano solo pagare, ma prima dovevano comprare qualcosa per loro.

"Io vado a prendere le batterie… visto che stanno vicino alla cassa ti aspetto lì" disse Davide.

Simone annuì, andando verso il reparto libri. Arrivato lì era insicuro di cosa comprare, così impiegò dieci minuti per scegliere… alla fine prese un libro di barzellette. Arrivato alla cassa Davide stava ancora aspettando, la coda era piuttosto lunga… Dopo mezz'ora i due ragazzi presero le pesantissime buste ed uscirono dal supermercato.

"Deidara mi ha dato questo…" disse Simone indicando un fischietto.

Infatti lo suonò ed una gigantesca aquila di argilla atterrò davanti a loro. Salirono sul grosso volatile e partirono.

Arrivarono in dieci minuti davanti all'ingresso della base.

"Alla fine!" urlò Itachi mettendosi il collirio.

"GNAM!" Kisame addentò la bistecca e andò in cucina a mangiare.

"Grazie mille… _Non disturbatemi…_" disse la pianta.

"Co, i miei cerotti preferiti! E anche la Bibbia!" imprecò Hidan andandosene in camera.

"Adesso posso riparare il Kazekage…" disse allontanandosi Sasori.

"GRAZIEEEEEEEE!!!" urlò Tobi iniziando a correre per tutta la stanza.

"TOBI! SMETTILA, UN!" anche Deidara iniziò a rincorrere Tobi, bevendo la sua Pepsi.

"Davvero un ottimo lavoro… Sono fiero di voi…" disse il gran capo prendendo i giochi da tavolo.

"Ehi Kakuzu! Ecco il salva… ma che ci sta dentro?" fece Simone fintamente stupito.

"DAMMI!" urlò il ninja spilungone rompendo il salvadanaio. "UNA MONETA, DI QUEST'ANNO!"

Kakuzu iniziò a tremare dalla contentezza e si sedette sulla poltrona fissando maniacalmente la moneta…

"Sapevi che faceva così?" chiese Davide.

"Certo! Per i soldi venderebbe su e-Bay pure Tobi!" disse Simone.

"Infatti lo comprano a 100 euro!" rise Davide.

* * *

AUTORE1: "Fatto!"

AUTORE2: "Tobi, vieni qui!"

TOBI: "Eccomi sempai! Tobi è un bravo ragazzo!"

AUTORE2: "Certo che lo sei!" accarezza Tobi

AUTORE1: "Mica è un cane…" Tobi abbaia "Come non detto…"


	5. Chapter 5

'avevCapitolo 5: Il Regalo Parte 1

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Naruto… ormai lo sapete.

Passarono altri sette giorni da quando i due ragazzi provenienti dal mondo reale portarono a compimento la prima missione. Sono riusciti a conquistarsi il rispetto e la simpatia degli altri e riuscivano a vivere in quella specie di accozzaglia di strani elementi.

Quella mattina Simone si svegliò più presto del solito trovando Davide alla sua porta. Assonnato e confuso Simone fece entrare Davide nella camera e chiuse la porta.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese sbadigliando il ragazzo occhialuto sedendosi sul letto.

"Sai che giorno è oggi?" rispose Davide.

Simone si girò verso il muro dietro al ragazzo in piedi cercando il calendario.

"E' il 25 Dicembre…" disse il ragazzo occhialuto confuso più di prima.

"Cioè Natale… come facciamo a dire a quelli che cosa succede oggi?" chiese Davide.

"Non lo diciamo…" disse Simone vestendosi ed uscendo dalla camera seguito dal compagno.

Scendendo per le scale si udivano strani rumori provenienti dalla sala, infatti entrando nella stanza rimasero totalmente di stucco. La stanza, fino a ieri sporca e buia, era pulita e luminosa con luci prevalentemente rosse, con un grande abete in un angolo. Tutti gli altri membri stavano mettendo addobbi per la stanza, e pacchi avvolti in carte colorate erano sotto l'abete. Il gran capo entrò e chiamò i due ragazzi.

"Allora, che ne pensate?" chiese felice il capo.

"Che è successo?" risposero in coro i due ragazzi sorpresi.

"Stiamo addobbando la sala, oggi è Natale!" disse Pain (o Pein).

Simone guardò Davide, ed egli contraccambiò con un movimento di spalle, ed entrambi si misero ad aiutare gli altri. Il gran leader aiutava Konan con i pacchi, mentre Sasori metteva gli addobbi sull'albero aiutato dal Sandaime Kazekage e da Zetsu, che ripeteva all'abete "Visto quanto sei bella, Mara…". Deidara stava creando delle statue per il presepe, ed ogni volta che sbagliava una statua, la faceva esplodere, e secondo i ragazzi ci trovava gusto a far esplodere le statuine, fino a quando il gran leader li diede un pugno perché ad ogni esplosione la stanza si sporcava di argilla.Tobi sistemava le creazioni di Deidara, naturalmente con qualche "incidente". Kisame ed Itachi stanno pulendo una parte della stanza ancora sporca, con qualche urlo ed imprecazione di Kisame. Solo Kakuzu si stava lamentando per tutti i soldi spesi inutilmente, con Hidan che gli urlava dietro.

Passarono la giornata felici ed in compagnia arrivando fino a scartare i regali. Era regola dell'Akatsuki che per i regali il capo avrebbe dato uno ai sottoposti, mentre gli altri dovevano decidere il regalo per il capo.

"Allora, che regalo facciamo al capo?" chiese Itachi.

"Vediamo… una bella statua, e poi…" incominciò Deidara con un ghigno malefico ma gli sguardi degli altri lo fermarono.

"Se dobbiamo, una marionetta uguale a lui con cui può fare quello che vuole" disse Sasori.

"Non conviene, poi ha problemi di questo tipo…" ripose Simone.

"Come fai a saperlo? Tobi vuole saperlo!" urlò il ninja bimbo.

"Io lo so! Pain ha…" Davide stava parlando quando Simone lo colpì facendolo cadere.

"Davide! Non si spoilera!" lo rimproverò..

"Vabbè… ma co gli compriamo?" chiese Hidan.

"Qualcosa di economico…" disse Kakuzu.

"Ma che lo faccia felice!" disse Kisame.

"Però non sappiamo nulla del capo…" disse Davide riprendendosi dal colpo.

Intanto Simone armeggiava con il portatile che aveva "portato" con sé, quando dopo pochi minuti si fermò. Tutti guardarono lo schermo e risero…

Fuori dalla base erano usciti Davide e Tobi: dovevano andare a comprare il regalo che Simone aveva trovato, ma l'unico negozio che vendeva quel tipo di regalo si trovava a Konoha, e visto che a natale siamo tutti piu' buoni, Deidara diede loro un passaggio ed arrivarono lì in dieci minuti. Arrivati davanti le mura del villaggio trovarono un ragazzo biondo che si allenava. I due nostri avventurieri si avvicinarono e lo chiamarono. Il biondino si girò e andò incontro ai due stranieri.

"Che volete?" chiese il ragazzo biondo.

"Cerchiamo un negozio di ferramenta…" disse Davide.

"Allora entrate nel villaggio e chiedete, io non lo so!" disse il biondino e ritornò ad allenarsi.

Davide guardò il suo compagno confuso.

"Sempai, non ti preoccupare!" Tobi cercò di rallegrarlo.

"Ma io dove ho visto quello lì?" pensò Davide.

Entrati nella cittadina cercarono un posto dove chiedere informazioni e chiesero a un fioraio

"Mi scusi, volevo…" Davide iniziò a parlare quando vide due ragazze al bancone che litigavano. Una aveva i capelli rosa, e subito colpì agli occhi del ragazzo, l'altra aveva una coda di cavallo lunghissima bionda, e da qui nacquero i problemi. Infatti Tobi andò addosso alla ragazza bionda urlando "DEIDARA!!!" facendo impaurire l'altra ragazza che urlò.

"TOBI, SCAPPA!" urlò Davide uscendo dal negozio.

Ma non fece molta strada. Una persona mascherata con un occhio coperto li bloccò e li catturò.

I due compari furono trasportati nel quartier generale di polizia e furono buttati in una stanza con dentro il biondino che avevano incontrato poco fa e le due ragazze del negozio. Dopo pochi minuti di silenzio entrò l'uomo mascherato che li aveva presi ed una donna prosperosa.

"Eccoli…" disse l'uomo.

"Bene…" rispose la donna.

Poi la donna si rivolse ai due cattivi e cominciò a parlare.

"Voi fate parte dell'Akatsuki… e siete venuti per catturare Naruto Uzumaki" ed indicò il biondino.

"Aspetta! Noi volevamo andare da un ferramenta! Non sapevo manco chi fosse! Anzi, lo conosciuto leggendo il manga!" urlò Davide.

"Cosa? C'è un fumetto su di me? Allora sono famoso!" disse Naruto.

"Allora perché il tuo compagno ha aggredito quella ragazza, Ino Yamanaka?" continuò la donna.

"Tobi ha sbagliato! Tobi l'ha confusa per Deidara!" disse agitato Tobi.

"Se Deidara ti sente ti uccide" bisbigliò Davide al ninja bimbo.

"Hai visto Sakura? I cattivi mi preferiscono a te!" disse presuntuosa Ino.

"Zitta porcella!!" urlò la ragazza dai capelli rosa e si scaraventò contro l'altra.

"Ferme! In nome del quinto hokage, che sarei io, vi arresto. Kakashi, portali in cella." disse Tsunade rivolgendosi all'uomo mascherato che intanto leggeva ridendo.

"OK…" rispose annoiato Kakashi, ponendo il libro in una borsetta

Ammanettati i due dell'Akatsuki, vennero trascinati in una cella.

"Fermi!!! Non volevo rapirlo! Al massimo gli chiedevo un autografo!" urlò inutilmente Davide.

"AIUTAMI SEMPAI, TOBI E' UN BRAVO RAGAZZO!" urlò dimenandosi Tobi.

Fine prima parte.

Come faranno i due carcerati ha liberarsi ed a ritornare alla base con il regalo per il capo?

AUTORE1: "Tutto nel capitolo 6!"

AUTORE2: "LIBERATEMI!!!!!!!!!!"

TOBI: "TOBI E' UN BRAVO RAGAZZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

KAKASHI: "Tobi? Aspetta… ma allora tu sei Obito?"

AUTORE1: "No… leggi il capitolo 383 e capirai."

AUGURI A TUTTI QUELLI CHE CONOSCO E A QUELLI CHE LEGGERANNO QUESTO CAPITOLO!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AKATSUKI FAN FICTION

Capitolo 6: Il Regalo Parte 2

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Naruto!

* * *

Riassunto: E' Natale nella base dell' Akatsuki, tutti attendono il momento di aprire i regali ma a causa di una regola, due nostri prodi compagni devono andare a comprare il regalo al gran capo Pain (o Pein) e vengono scelti Tobi e Davide. Ma un problema rallenta il piano dei due cattivi… vengono catturati da Kakashi e messi in galera! Adesso… riprendiamo il racconto!

* * *

Torniamo indietro alla base, erano passati pochi minuti da quando Deidara era tornato dopo aver accompagnato i due avventurieri a Konoha. Tutti erano nelle loro stanze a fare chissà che cosa, quando Simone iniziò ad entrare nelle stanze una per una ordinando di farsi trovare nella sala. Quando arrivarono tutti, Simone spiegò il motivo della sua preoccupazione.

"Siamo sicuri che quei due non si caccino nei guai? Non mi fido molto di Tobi…" disse Simone.

"Sinceramente, hai ragione, un." rispose Deidara molto seriamente.

"Allora andiamo anche noi a Konoha e vediamo se non abbiano fatto un gran macello! Chi viene con me?" chiese Simone.

Tutti stavano guardandosi intorno, cercando un capro espiatorio, che di solito era Tobi, ma stavolta si fece avanti Hidan.

"Vengo io..." disse infelicemente il ninja immortale.

"OK! Andia…" STRAP!!! Simone aveva preso Hidan per il braccio, ma non sapeva che tutti gli immortali devoti a Jashin sono molto fragili, così si ritrovò con un braccio in mano.

"HIDAN???" Simone si girò con il braccio che reggeva quello di Hidan teso in avanti, e colpì in pieno viso il ninja dai capelli argentei con la sua stessa mano, e si staccò la testa. Simone riuscì a contenersi e prese per i capelli quella testa che imprecava.

"Dammi qua…" avanzò Kakuzu prendendo le varie parti di Hidan ed iniziò a ricucirle.

"Adesso chi mi porto con me?" pensò Simone e, alzando gli occhi, vide Itachi che si avvicinava con fare stralunato, come se non sapesse dove andasse. (Infatti non sapeva dove andava…)

"Sono felice che tu ti sia offerto! Andiamo!" Simone prese per il mantello Itachi e corsero fuori, mentre il ninja cieco non aveva ancora capito cosa era successo.

Ancora una volta Deidara dovette portare i due compagni alle porte di Konoha, non per lo spirito natalizio, ma per paura che Tobi non facesse qualche stupidaggine, sembra che Deidara compatisca Davide. Per riattaccare i due eventi, nel momento in cui i due soccorritori atterrarono davanti Konoha Tobi aveva riconosciuto "Deidara".

"Bene, adesso andiamo dalla polizia." disse Simone, ed in quel momento Itachi cacciò un kunai e lo puntò alla gola di Simone.

"Lo sapevo che ci tradivi…" Itachi emise queste parole come se fosse un sospiro.

"Ma che dici! Non dobbiamo trovare un ferramenta e quei due?" spiegò tremando Simone.

Itachi tolse il kunai chiedendo scusa ed entrarono nel villaggio. I due avventurieri incontrarono per la via due ragazzi, uno dall'aria sveglia ma annoiata con in testa una sorta di ananas nero, l'altro un grassone che mangiava continuamente patatine. Simone si avvicinò e chiese dove fosse il quartier generale della polizia.

"Uffa! Altri problemi… diglielo tu, Choji…" sbuffò il ragazzo ananas.

"OB, Shibamalu! Bi nà." disse il ciccione sputacchiando pezzetti di patatine indicando con un dito la via.

I due cattivi si avviarono verso il quartier generale, e in quel momento gli altri due erano stati messi in gattabuia. Arrivati al quartier generale, i due soccorritori entrarono e si diressero verso il box informazioni.

"Mi scusi? Sa dove si trova un ferramenta?" chiese Simone. Il ninja dietro il vetro stava leggendo un giornale e si poteva vedere solo la bandana che gli copriva la testa.

"Uscite e prendete la strada a destra…" rispose velocemente.

"Mica per caso sono passati di qua due persone vestite come noi?" chiese Itachi.

Allora il ninja delle informazioni guardò le due persone davanti a lui e si spaventò vedendole.

"Ma… tu sei Itachi Uchiha! Che faccia tosta tornare qui a Konoha dopo così tanto tempo!" urlò spaventandosi.

Ecco l'inizio di un altro problema, Itachi iniziò a preoccuparsi, perché, essendo mezzo cieco, sentire all'improvviso tanti rumori lo disorienta, Simone non capì nulla ed evitò un senbon sparato dalla bocca del ninja delle informazioni, all'improvviso entrò un emo che urlò "ITACHI!!!! SAPEVO CHE SARESTI TORNATO!!!!" e dalla sua mano uscivano scariche elettriche. Itachi, sentendo la voce di quest' ultimo, urlò pure lui "Sasuke… SCIOCCO FRATELLINO!!! LA TUA DEBOLEZZA E' L'INADEGUATEZZA DEL TUO ODIO!!!". (guardate il Vol. 17)

Dall' interno arrivò una donna molto prosperosa ed, anche lei, urlò "Che succede Genma?".

"Quinta Hokage! Sono due membri dell'Akatsuki! Uno di loro è Itachi Uchiha!" urlò Genma.

Dopo quest' ultimo assalto ai timpani di Itachi e di Simone, i due iniziarono a lottare… ma anche per il prodigio degli Uchiha affrontare un Hokage era difficile. (mancava tutti i colpi, che arrivavano a Simone, e li evitava grazie a qualche miracolo)

I due soccorritori vennero rinchiusi nella stessa cella di Tobi e Davide, che come li videro, i tre ragazzi si abbracciarono.

"Che ci fate qui?" chiese Davide.

"Siamo venuti a salvarvi." rispose Simone.

"Tobi sapeva che venivano a salvarci!" disse il ninja mascherato.

"Ma per colpa sua – indicò Itachi – adesso siamo qui!" Simone lo accusò.

"COSA? Adesso ti voglio proprio uccidere! Amaterasu!" e dagli occhi di Itachi si sprigionarono delle fiamme nere che, mancando completamente Simone e gli altri, distrusse la cella. Si trovavano dietro di lui, poi Itachi si girò verso il muro; (vedete Vol. 17 per la tecnica)

Simone e Tobi presero gli altri due ed approfittarono dell'occasione per scappare, mentre il secondino, che era Kakashi, si girò e chiamò aiuto. I quattro uscirono facilmente dalla città e trovarono Deidara che li aspettava. Partirono velocemente ed arrivarono alla base. A cena i quattro raccontarono la loro disavventura, con tutti gli altri interessati al loro racconto. Finita la cena e superata la mezzanotte, dopo i soliti riti di auguri (solo Zetsu e Kisame non furono baciati, per vari motivi…) il capo portò i regali ai vari membri. Konan ricevette una borsa con disegnate delle farfalle, Zetsu una nuova pianta, Kisame un altro pesce rosso, Deidara una gabbia per uccelli, Tobi dei Lego, Itachi un paio di occhiali per leggere, Hidan una nuova Bibbia, Kakuzu dei soldi, Sasori una nuova marionetta. Solo i due ragazzi non ottennero i loro regali, così protestarono.

"Considerate come regalo l'esser entrati a far parte del nostro gruppo…" disse Pain (o Pein).

I due ragazzi ci rimase male, alla fine il gran capo chiese regalo, e tutti guardarono i quattro della spedizione, che cominciarono a sudare. Davide si calmò e prese da una tasca interna del mantello un foglio e lo porse al capo dicendo "Da parte nostra…". Il capo dapprima si stupì, poi un grande sorriso si stampò sulla faccia di Pain (o Pein) e ringraziò tutti. Gli altri si avvicinarono e chiesero che cos'era.

"L'autografo di Naruto!" disse felicemente Davide.

Passarono le vacanze in una atmosfera di felicità che parse strana a tutti, perché l'uniche cose che in quella base passavano era tristezza e problemi.

* * *

AUTORE1: "Finito!"

AUTORE2: "Come mai tutto questo tempo ci hai messo?"

AUTORE1: "Sono stato in giro… non avevo tempo di scrivere!"

ITACHI: "SASUKE!!!"

KISAME: "Fermati, stai distruggendo la base!"

AUTORE2: "Atmosfera di felicità… giusto?"

AUTORE1: "Guarda che Natale è passato… adesso è Capodanno!"

ANCORA AUGURI A TUTTI COLORO CHE LEGGONO LA MIA OPERA E UN FELICE 2008!!!!


End file.
